tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doe Triple D
The Doe Triple-D or Doe Dual Drive is a model of tractor produced by Ernest Doe & Sons in the 1950s and 1960s in Maldon near Ulting Essex, England. It's two engines and 90 degree articulation made it one of the most unorthodox tractors ever built. This new model was the earliest form of an original articulated 4WD agricultural or farm tractor. Model History Its Triple-D tractors were developed from a customer's idea. The customer was farmer, George Pryor. He wanted a tractor with increased power to work his heavy clay soil. Ernest Doe produced a version of the tractor based on his idea of linking two Fordson Major tractors together to create a four-wheel drive. The front wheels and axles from both tractors were removed and the two joined together with a steel turntable to provide a pivot point for the steering. The driver in the rear Fordson controlled both tractors. Development During the 1950s farmers in the United Kingdom in need of high horsepower tractors had few options. Essex farmer George Pryor developed an ingenious solution to the problem by creating his own tractor. He did this by purchasing two Fordson tractors, removing the front wheels and axle and linking the two by means of a turntable which provided the steering action powered by hydraulic rams. This left him with a double engined four wheel drive tractor capable of producing more power and outperforming any of the conventional tractors on the UK market at the time. Commercial production The Local Fordson dealers Ernest Doe & Sons agreed to build an improved version, the first one was completed in 1958 and called the Doe Dual Power, later changed to Doe Dual Drive and abbreviated commonly to 'Doe Triple-D'. The first Doe Triple-D used two Fordson Power Major units to produce a total power of , the later Triple-D 130 used two Ford Workmaster tractors increasing the power output to over and the Triple-D 150 was based on Ford Force tractors producing combined power of . The vast majority of Triple-Ds were sold in the UK, but a number were exported to the United States, others exported to Holland and elsewhere. Customers could choose models with factory fitted optional weather cabs or without them and the majority were painted blue and orange later models changed to blue and white. Most spare parts are normally easy to find due to their similar components as to those fitted on original FORD agricultural tractors. A later version, the Doe 130, was based on two Ford 5000 power units which totalled 130 HP. The final model, known as the D150 was based upon the 75 HP Ford 5000. Disadvantages The main disadvantage with the Triple-D was the lack of suitable implements for such a powerful tractor, this meant that Ernest Doe & Sons also had to develop and build a range of implements to sell with the tractors. Other disadvantages stemmed from the use of two engines, this made controlling the tractor more difficult because of the need for two gearboxes. There were two engines and gearboxes to maintain and repair and the probability of breakdowns was increased. End of production By the late 1960s several companies had developed single engined tractors capable of producing over 100 hp, this competition put the Doe out of production after over 300 had been built. With all production ceasing in about 1973. Models Produced *Dual Power - 1958-59 *Triple D (MkI) - 1959-63 *Triple D (MkII) - 1963-64 *Doe 130 - 1965-68 *Doe 150 - 1968-69 *D5100 - 1971-72 Collectors They are a sought after by tractor collectors as fairly rare, as less than 500 built in total of all models. Several people have built their own versions. They are one of the most valuable collectors tractors, with some examples fetching over £60,000 at auction. The Triple-D often makes appearances at agricultural fares such as the Epworth Festival of the Plough in Epworth, Lincolnshire and LeSueur, Minnesota Pioneer Power Days show where it is always a crowd favourite, popular due to its unorthodox build. Triple-Ds are worth a great deal due to their relative rarity, even unrestored Does can demand extremely high prices at auction.Ross Records There are usually a few on display at big preservation events like Tractor World Show at Malvern, Worcestershire, and at the National Tractor Show held at Newark Showground. Dancing Doe's display team 2013]] A number of Doe tractor owners got together as part of the Doe special display at the ??? show and decided to put a routine to music for the arena parade instead of just driving round in a line around the arena. They have appeared at a number of shows in the UK and Ireland. Copies There are quite a few copies/fakes about which have been built from parts of broken ones or to similar design by people who either wanted a bigger hp tractor or would like a Doe but cannot find/afford a genuine one, thus building a copy from 2 cheap tractors (and involving a fair bit of work). Other Makes * Ferguson TED-40 - 2 TE-D20s built by Andrew Wood from Leeds, Yorkshire.T&M Vol.9/2 p10 And on display at Astwood Bank Vintage Show. * A David Brown version has been built as well. * Also a True Triple using 3 Fordson tractors was built by NATCO in about 2010 * A Wheelhorse version built by D W Ayliffe Preservation list at Newark VTH show in 2008]] Below is a table listing known examples. (please expand the list and help include at least one photo of each machine listed) Scale Models The Triple-D is also available in a 1:16 Scale model produced by Universal Hobbies.link to picture of a model Gallery A 1960s DOE Triple D Fordson Power Major 4WD Tractor.jpg|A 1950s DOE Triple-D Fordson Power Major 4WD Tractor Diesel A 1960s DOE Triple D Super Major 4WD Tractor.jpg|A 1960s DOE Triple-D Fordson Super Major 4WD Tractor Diesel A 1960s DOE-Fordson Triple D D100 4WD Tractor.jpg|A 1960s DOE Triple-D 100 4WD Tractor Diesel A 1960s DOE Triple D D100 4WD Tractor.jpg|A 1960s DOE Triple D 100 4WD Tractor Diesel A 1960s DOE Triple D 130 4WD Tractor.jpg|A 1960s DOE Triple D 130 4WD Tractor Diesel at the factory A 1960s DOE Triple D180 4WD Tractor.jpg|A 1960s DOE Triple-D 180 4WD Tractor Diesel A 1960s DOE-Fordson Triple Tractor.jpg|A 1960s DOE Triple-D 6X6 Tractor Fordson based Special A 1970s DOE 130 4WD Tractor.jpg|A 1970s DOE Triple-D 130 4WD Tractor Diesel A 1970s DOE 130 4WD with Weathercab fitted.jpg|A 1970s DOE Triple-D 130 4WD Tractor with Weathercab fitted A 1970s DOE Triple D150 4WD Tractor.jpg|A 1970s DOE Triple-D 180 4WD Tractor Diesel with Weathercab A 1970s DOE Excavator 4WD based on the DOE-Fordson 4WD tractor.jpg|A 1970s DOE Excavator 4WD model based on normal DOE-Fordson tractors A trio of DOE Tractor models a 150 a 130 and a 100.jpg|A 1970s Trio of DOE Triple-D Tractors a 150, a 130 and a 100 models DOE Tractor Register UK Gathering at Newark.jpg|A recent DOE Tractors Register Owners Gathering at Newark England A 1970s David Brown 1212 4WD model of DOE 130 4WD Tractor replica.jpg|A 1970s David Brown 1212 4WD Tractor with a DOE Triple-D 130 4WD model A Ferguson TED40 4WD Tractor DOE Tractor lookalike.jpg|A 1970s Ferguson TED40 4WD Tractor lookalike of a DOE Triple-D 100 model Ernest Doe Industrial Limited.jpg|A 1960s original Ernest Doe Industrial Limited company tradename Catalogue ERNEST DOE & SONS former factory now a shop.jpg|The Original Ernest Doe And Sons tractor factory premises now turned into a shop today at Maldon ERNEST DOE & SONS former factory.jpg|The Original Ernest Doe And Sons former factory at Maldon in Ulting now a large shop in Essex See also * Martrac DD120 - A custom built machine that looks similar to a Doe * Custom built tractors - One off specials * List of Tractor Dealers * Shows and Meets References *Wikipedia *Classic Tractor Magazine *Tractor & Machinery Magazine *Ford Tractor Conversions by Stuart Gibbard External links *Ernest Doe homepage *Tractorshed profile *YouTube footage of Does ploughing at Epworth Category:Doe Category:Doe Triple D Category:Tractor conversions Category:Articulated tractors Category:Fordson Major Category:Tractor models introduced in Category:Tractor models discontinued in Category:Ford 5000 conversions Category:100 hp tractors